


White on White

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya goes shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White on White

He can already see Ken's horrified stare, hear Omi's worried, "Aya-kun," and Yohji's furious, "You're advertising your death wish now?" It's not discreet, it's not subtle, it's a long white coat and it's likely to stand out even in snow.

Kritiker will let him wear it anyway.

Aya's awake, told he's dead to protect her, to protect him and this life he's still leading. Kritiker pulled Weiss out of the water; patched them back together and told them nothing changed. But even Kritiker is not that stupid. Weiss' time is almost done.

His time is.

He buys the coat.


End file.
